


This is the End

by TheDeadButcher



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I'm not even sorry for this one, M/M, prepare for sad gay trash, this is my first so please be gentle, this isn't a healthy way to deal with your ex kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadButcher/pseuds/TheDeadButcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Finalizer was named appropriately. It was built on the promise that it would be the last thing the Resistance would ever witness before they were destroyed. A final step in the process of ruling the galaxy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the End

“This is the end.” Kylo whispers up to the ceiling of Hux’s chambers. Quiet enough that his voice won’t wake the sleeping redhead at his side but loud enough that he knows it was spoken out loud. Hopelessly he is caught in a web of his own making and now only drags Hux down with him. The pull to the light only grows stronger and if he allows himself to continue with this, he will have no choices left. But, instead of shedding himself of Hux’s sheets and Hux’s arms, he tightens his grip on the other and closes his eyes to the stars that watch them.   
He dreams of a burning planet, of one collapsing from the inside. He dreams of Hux dragging him back from a burning, snowy ledge while he cries out and fights him with all his might. But instead of the words he wants to yell and scream at the top of his lungs, he can only mouth ‘I love you’. 

 

“This is the end…” Kylo whispers to himself, looking up to a burning sky as the planet collapses around him. He is left to bleed out in the snow, numb and alone. He wants to wax some kind of poetic bullshit about this situation but he finds himself coming up entirely blank. So, he waits for the moment when it will all go dark and when he can no longer feel the pull as his heart is ripped to pieces. The ground waits to swallow him whole and he sobs to the stars that it will be over.   
Instead he wakes up in the medical bay and destroys the room out of rage. A painkiller stolen from his hands and he is left raw and angry to the world. The floor is cold and he falls to the floor, vomits from the pain, and passes out again. He wakes up later in a new room, painkillers feeding into his arm on the right and a soft beeping on his left. He falls into a dreamless sleep again and wakes to see the soft outline of a general mumbling to him. 

 

“This is the end.” Ben says as he wraps his arms tightly around the smaller general, holding him firm. In the end, the Light in Ben finally won. And although he is damaged, although he still feels as though he is weak inside, he continues on and stares forward into the future. And, at the moment, that future is the washed out tint of Hux’s blue eyes. He is disbelieving, maybe hurt. Kylo can’t gather himself together to reach into that mind and pick out the emotion. Maybe it’s just a trick of the light. 

 

The Finalizer was named appropriately. It was built on the promise that it would be the last thing the Resistance would ever witness before they were destroyed. A final step in the process of ruling the galaxy. It would serve to be the resting place of many officials working for the First Order. Among those names of bodies found was none other than the man who had full command of the ship, General Hux.   
No one talks about the cause of death and Ben is the only one who ever mentions the cauterized burns through Hux’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.


End file.
